Game devices, and particularly board games, are very popular. Examples of prior art board games include Chutes And Ladders® and Candy Land™ both marketed by Hasbro, Inc. of Rhode Island. These and other such games typically use a two-dimensional playing surface having a path marked thereon and tokens or other game pieces for moving along the path to a finish line. The games are often distinguished by the indicia on the playing surface, the aesthetic configuration of the game pieces, and the method of selecting where game pieces are to be moved.